Hospital Rendezvous
by OkinawaIkemen
Summary: AKB48's Dr. Watanabe makes her appearance once again! And she has "other" uses for her magical, healing fingers.


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Thank you. Thank you so much miss." a patient gently said to me as I handed him his food.

"It was my pleasure. Eat up." I reply back to him, seeing his eyes fill up with happiness as I flash him a caring and loving smile. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Ah, no thank you dear. Give yourself a little break." the patient said. Taking his advice, I did go out for a little break.

This is what I love about my job. As a nurse, I get to take care of people and save lives. Nothing else could feel more rewarding. And in addition, with my position I get to meet all kinds of people, from the elderly to adorable babies. If I remember correctly, the most current adventure I had was delivering twin girls last week. Even though I wasn't the one giving birth, I could tell that it probably has to be one of the most amazing events in any woman's life. Oh, how I wish I could have children of my own, but unfortunately it is impossible for me to actually have kids with my lover.

Dr. Watanabe

Despite her small stature and gentle personality, Dr. Watanabe was one of the head surgeons in this hospital. Boy, she had talent. Her hand may be small, but it's as if her fingers could cure any patient that came her way, never turning down any challenge. And along with that, she was extremely caring and gentle. Nothing else could replace her passion for taking care of all people. Asides from her knowledge and precision, she was just so adorable! She even managed to melt my heart when we first met while I was still in nursing school. My feelings for her grew even stronger and spread through me like cancer; every day my love grew and I couldn't get rid of it. Once I graduated, I applied for a job here in this hospital where she works. I felt so special to know that I get to work by my beloved each day, saving lives together. While Dr. Watanabe successfully finished another surgery she would always track me down to whatever patient's room I was in.

I feel so lucky to have someone like her.

* * *

~calling nurse Kashiwagi to room 684-B. Calling nurse Kashiwagi to room 684-B please~

I suddenly hear my name over the intercom and immediately return to my post. As the doors open I turn to the right and head in that direction of the hallway. I can't help but see Dr. Watanabe as I'm walking down the middle of the hallway, my eyes meeting hers. My feet stopped at the sight of her, her gaze freezing me internally. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could she lightly and swiftly wrapped her arm around me and pulled me into the utility room. As the door shut, we were surrounded by brooms, mops, and a bunch of other cleaning supplies. The area was relatively tiny as my dear held us close together.

"Hmm, what a coincidence. Stuck in the janitor's closet, aren't we?" Dr. Watanabe slyly spoke to me.

"Dr. Watanabe, what are you doing?" I question her sudden actions.

"Mou, Yuki-chan. You know I don't like it when you call me that."

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in closer, the curves of our two forms fitting together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. Instantly, I knew what she was up to and honestly, this wasn't the first time she tried to do something like this. Mayu is a very adventurous girl.

"I know what you're thinking, Mayu." I said as I broke away from her embrace.

"Wah, you finally called me 'Mayu.'" She said and resumed our previous positions. Both her arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me in closer. My efforts for gaining freedom were useless since I grew weaker and weaker as she began kissing the base of my neck. Slowly, one by one, every inch of my skin was being covered by Mayu's strawberry kisses. My legs then began to wobble involuntarily from the sensual movements, but the tiny girl kept her grip on me firmly. I was truly enjoying this, but reason always came crashing back into me.

"Nguahh. . . . M-Mayu. . . . you know we'll get caught." I warned her in between our kisses.

"No we won't. Things are always fun when they're dangerous." She smirked at me that seductive grin, her hands connected right below the base my navel.

"But I have to be somewhere! They called my name for patient's room!" I quietly shouted.

"Calm down, that was me. I requested for you to come so I could snatch you away. . . . . . and besides . . . . I know you want this."

I do. I _really _do.

* * *

As a result, throwing caution to the wind, I give in to Mayu's melting touch and let her do whatever she pleases. Like any other grown adult, I ultimately knew this was wrong. If we were to be caught we would lose our jobs. I would hate for that to happen since we both love our jobs very much. But, her touch is too mesmerizing My mind said no, but my body said otherwise, betraying all my logic and sense. I allow my mind to drift off into bliss while her teeth danced across my skin. Desperate moans emitted from my mouth whenever her lips brushed against my neck. I tried to keep my voice down as much as I could.

"Don't cover your mouth. Your moans are mine anyway." Mayu bluntly said.

Wow. Possessive much.

Leisurely, I placed my hands on top of hers and guided them to my chest area. Instinctively, she began undoing every button on my uniform and felt the lace on my bra. Mayu's magic fingers got to work as they peaked inside my bra and stroked my nipples simultaneously, growing firm from her skilled attention. Once again, I permit my soft moans to escape my mouth due to her overpowering foreplay. She held me up with her small body while her hands explored every unknown part of me. I was really surprised; how can one so small cause such a big impact? Her traveling tongue made my skin melt, along with the scent of strawberries that made everything seems all sweet and dandy. Instinctively, I twist my body the other way until we are face-to-face and lock us together in a passionate kiss. This time, I moan lovingly and accepting into our kiss, enjoying every second of her dominance. While our tongues were busy my hands latched on to the back of her head and gently pushed us closer together. In the meantime, Mayu's hands managed to rip off my shirt, followed by my skirt and the rest of my clothing. Now I stood completely bare in front of her.

"How beautiful." Mayu hotly breathed in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Then I think and try to remove her clothes. She instantly stops me.

"No, no, no. Let me show you my love." she murmured, denying my request.

I feel somewhat upset by her rejection, but soon the expression on my face turned from sad to lustful. Mayu then moved forward until she pinned my back to the cold wall of the utility room. Goosebumps appear from the cold touch, but were quickly replaced by Mayu's warm caress. She then began sliding down her hands, feeling my muscles tense up, and touched my soaked lower lips. Hopefully, no one would hear my growing moans. I wouldn't want the patients to think that there's a ghost haunting this hospital. But hey, I can't help it if it feels good, right?

"Please. I'm dying, Mayu-chan." I abruptly whisper to her.

"Mmm. You make my heart go dokidoki." She replied back and shoved her boneless muscle into me.

I cried out in extreme pleasure, not caring if people thought we were haunting ghosts. I sharply intake, feeling her tongue fill me up and tear me down. My hands can't help but fly to her head, and tangle her black locks. Her small, magical hands grab hold of my breasts. One hand twisted my hard nub while the other dug its nails into my skin, creating red-marked crescents. The mixture of pain and pleasure make me hiss with desire. Even with my eyes closed I could feel Mayu's chocolate eyes pierce through me and smile that devious smile. I scrunched my eyes as tight as I could in order to prevent me from seeing Mayu's proud face. With every lick, nip and tuck it drove me closer to my breaking point. Mayu also felt my need for releasing drawing nearer so she swiftly removed her tongue and three of her fingers took it's place. I moan, groan, squirm my body and do whatever else I could possibly do when I feel this amazing.

Finally, I quietly, but toughly screech from my release, squeezing Mayu's magic fingers. I had fallen off the edge. And like a serpent, Mayu slides her body up mine, giving me chills, and stares lovingly into my eyes.

"See? And we didn't get caught." She smirked.

"Shut up, Dr. Watanabe." I resumed calling her by her well-earned title.

"Oh well. It was fun while it lasted. Let's get out of her." Mayu helped put back all my clothes on and we enter the light of the hallways.

. . . .

"There you are nurse Kashiwagi! You need to be in room 684-B! We called you a while ago to be there."

Immediately, I turned to Mayu with a pissed looked and she just smiled nervously.

Geez. Doctors man.

THE END.


End file.
